ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Saga of Shade Erebius
This is the eighth episode of ''Shade 10: Evolutions''. News in Space *Mr. X has found the first piece of the Metamatrix! *Azmuth requested the Plumbers working near the zone of Earth to keep an eye on the Metamatrix energy. *Space Barnacles are bad for the ship, beware! *Sonorosian Government has been given donations during it's battle against the evil Nanochips. Log 7: April 3rd 3014 Yesterday night, Kari brought us to a place where we can stay comfortably while our ship is repaired from the damage made by the robot drones of Mr. X. That happened yesterday. Flashback "Your ship is destroyed. There is NO way you can leave this world" Mr. X laughed evilly. Kari then zapped his brain and took him to the plumbers. "MY SHIP!!!!!" I stammered "NO!!!!!!" "Don't worry. We'll put it in Cadmus Industries to patch it up and reconstruct it" Kari reassured. End Flashback Then the alarm blared. Another wave of Techadon robots have attacked. I called the team and went to the battle scene. Ben then appeared ready with his Ultratrix 1.2. I slammed down the hologram and ..... "Quetzalon!!!!!!!!" I yelled out. Perfect. I can jinx the robots or hurt them with my spikes or something. Ben also pressed his hologram and..... "Cerebellum!!" Ben yelled out. He was in his old alien forms. I then floated up while Calliste casted a rusting spell. "ad rubiginem addit frena!" the techadon robots are then rusted giving us advantage to defeat the robots but however, there was one robot who wasn't rusted. "Who the heck are you?" Cerebellum asked after pressing his symbol and returning back to normal. The man in the robot replied "I am Tyras DisOcrs, the one who owns the Techadons in mass production and selling them in black market. Ta ta" He teleported away. I really wanted catch him. I remained calm and the police took the rusted robots. I just wondered what it was all about. A while later, I forgot all about that after Bellum found a Metamatrix piece. "Where is the piece?" I asked. Bellum replied with uncertainty "It's not in this time. The time signature is really bizarre. The Metamatrix piece was jettisoned 45 years to the past where it was in Transylvania owned a group of vampires. "How could the Metamatrix go back in time?" I asked. Osirius hypothesized that Azmuth wanted the pieces to go in different space and time so that Mr. X or anything irritating would not get the piece. If so, how would we get back 45 years back to Romania? Arcina asked the same question. Only way is to use a spell or Osirius' defected time machines. I rather use a spell. Calliste took out Gwen's book of spells. "Tempus, Tempere, stamine et libidine. Sent nos quo desiderium" Calliste create a portal out of mana. I don't know where we are going but 45 years back in time. THEN.... The time portal spitted out. I rather be in mouth of Spheroid rather than in time portal, I must be nauseous. I hate time travel. Now where are we? Not much of dramatic scene but it's like a post-apocalyptic setting. The castle or the mansion is in ruins. Kari and I shuddered. Who would be, we are in the middle of a strange land with weird noises. But we have to brave ourselves before we get braved by the land. We then walked but suddenly we saw that the the castle is surrounded by a forcefield. Only thing is to take it down or create a gap. "Only thing that can take down a forcefield is an electromagnetic field" Kari whispered shivering from the cold. I too shuddered "And I know just the thing" Bellum, Osirius and Upto would fire electricity while Calliste and I will fire a magnetic spell. "flante potenti magnetismum" I casted at the same time where Bellum and the others would shock the field. "Arcina! Fire your rainbow bolt!" she then shot it which went straight through the field. We then immediately jumped into the gap which like a meteor closed. A pale tall thin man gaped then suddenly invited us for tea. We accepted but it was Bellum's idea! "This is my daughter, Alicia Von Drake" he introduced. Alicia then came up to me smiling. On the far end, I could see Kari frowning. After tea, I just thought about Alicia like it was a hypnotism or something. Later.... Later (Written by Kari Cadmus) I then heard someone in our beds. I snuck out to find out. I saw Alicia biting Shade in the neck then *censored due to minor blood reference* Shade then dropped down probably dead. I gasped but later Shade woke up. I immediately went back to sleep. In the morning, Bellum and Upto were talking to the vampire count who was now named Count Cuceritor the Nineteenth. "The Metamatrix piece is here. This was brought from the void after Azmuth sent one of it in lightspeed" the count explained "And it has been protecting us ever since" "Where is the Metamatrix?" I asked him. The count replied "My father, Nemilos, the Twelveth kept it in the dungeon room where it is guarded by Balaur, the five headed Hydra" I saw Shade coming. He was weak and frail unlike the mucho Shade i've seen. He then became his normal self. I could feel something wrong. His darkness was gray which represents that he is weak or sick. He was now staring at my neck. I was saved by Alicia though i don't wanna thank her. What does she think she is some sort boyfri-er- I mean friend stealer! "Don't you think Alicia is so alluring?" Shade smiled. I snapped "What! She bit you! You are now a vampi--" I stopped when Shade stared at me with his eyes glowing red. This isn't right. At that time, Calliste and the others are at the dungeon which is 200 ft below the mansion probably fighting the Balaur while I am stuck here. I heard a spellcasting from below the stairs. I then shimmered and appeared near the Balaur. "Kari, use your key to find out the Balaur's weakness!" Upto yelled out. I then used my key to find out about this being's weakness. "The only thing is to destroy all it's heads" I told Upto. This might not be a piece of cake since the first head breathes out fire, the second breathes out ice, the third breathes out electricity while the final head spew out all the elements the original heads can do. The fiery head started spewing out lava and fire eradicating any object nearby. "Vites gigni!" Calliste casted a spell which bound the fiery head with vines. The vines broke the head began to eradicate the whole dungeon room. Calliste used her mana to close the head's mouth. It worked. Calliste's other hand froze the monster mouth. Whew! but we still had three to to take care of. The Ice head! We melted it. The electrical head, Bellum and Osirius zapped it down while Upto deactivated it's mechanical head. The final head was easy to defeat. We still need to cure Shade with something. Luckily or unluckily, Shade was in the dungeon trying to drink my blood. "Is there any other way then putting stakes into his heart?" I shivered. Calliste flipped through her book to find a spell which cure Shade. Instead of that the Metamatrix piece started to glow then suddenly, a huge outburst of energy then overwhelmed. The burst of energy cured Shade returning him back to normal out of blue, Mr. X and Alicia Von Drake took the Metamatrix Piece. "So long, suckers!" Mr. X exclaimed as he and Alicia teleported. We later waved goodbye with Mr. Cuceritor. We now need to find two more pieces before Mr. X gets them. (THE END) Trivia *The title is based on Saga of Darren Shan, a boy who was turned into a vampire after he strikes a deal with a vampire to save his friend, Steve. *This is the second time, the writer wrote about a vampire story in Ben 10 other than Vampire Craze. *This is also the first and probably the last appearance of Cerebellum. Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs